Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are well known solid state light sources. LEDs have many advantages over traditional lighting sources such as incandescent bulbs as they are cheaper to produce, more robust, and require less power. LEDs are especially desirable as they emit light with high power efficiency over specific colors in the spectrum. However, LEDs are not a focused light source and suffer from relatively low light output. The lack of focused light and low light output prevents application of LEDs to uses where high light intensity is desired. Further LEDs cannot be fabricated in different shapes for decorative purposes. Finally, the light output of LEDs cannot be intensified without an optical device to focus the light.
There are many commercial applications requiring high light output. For example, there is a great demand for outdoor and indoor decorative or architectural lighting. Neon lighting is presently used for such applications. Neon or fluorescent lighting uses a glass tube which is filled with neon gas which is then electrified. Such devices may be used for lighting but also for advertising and signs as the tubes may be fabricated into different shapes. Such tubes may have different colors or generate simple white light. The light intensity of a neon tube depends on the color generated.
However neon lighting suffers from a number of problems. Neon lights require a relatively large amount of electricity resulting in greater costs for applications requiring long term use such as outdoor signs. Also, neon lights require periodic replacement and maintenance because such lights experience a significant drop off in output after continual use. Further, the maximum length of a neon tube is around seven feet which necessitates more units for large scale uses. All of these factors may create cost issues. Neon lights require a high voltage transformer which may create safety issues. Finally, neon lights must be installed with care in outdoor situations as the electrical components require considerable shielding in order to remain resistant to water.
Thus, there is a need for a light emitting diode based optic fiber lighting source which has high reliability. There is a further need for an LED based lighting system which may be used for outdoor applications and is therefore durable and water resistant. There is also a need for a LED based lighting system which may be used for applications requiring water tight housings such as underwater lighting. There is also a need for a LED based lighting system which may be used for commercial applications for attractive and signage based lighting.